Je déteste les fêtes de fin d'année
by Ethelred12
Summary: Le célèbre Harry Potter se réveille le lendemain d'une nuit de 31 décembre particulièrement arrosée sans se souvenir de rien et en portant une cravate qui n'est manifestement pas la sienne. Parviendra-t-il a trouvé qui en est le propriétaire et comprendra-t-il comment celle-ci a fini dans son propre dortoir?
1. La cravate ennemie

**La cravate ennemie**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla en ce premier jour de janvier, il aurait aimé connaître un remède infaillible contre le mal qu'il subissait. Malheureusement, que ce soit dans le monde Moldu ou le monde sorcier, la fameuse et redoutable « gueule de bois » ne pouvait être vaincue qu'avec de bons soins et un peu de temps. Mais voilà, du temps, Harry n'en avait pas et c'était bien ça le problème.

La matinée avait mal commençait pensa-t-il, son mal de tête en était la preuve irréfutable. Et cette idée ne changea pas alors qu'il retrouva ses lunettes par terre près de son lit. Il s'apprêtait à réveiller Ron lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était le seul élève présent dans le dortoir. Il regarda vaguement le réveil en se grattant la tête et il oublia pendant un instant ses malaises matinaux. Il courut pour retrouver ses vêtements éparpillés à travers la pièce, comme si une tornade avait décidé de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, puis il s'habilla à la hâte et dévala les escaliers vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Malgré sa popularité, il ne pouvait en aucun cas manquer la cérémonie que le directeur avait organisé.

« Mais à quoi pensait-il celui-là aussi?- ronchonnait Harry pendant qu'il finissait d'enfiler sa cape en courant dans les grands escaliers en pierre déjà déserts- on n'organise pas une cérémonie tôt le matin le lendemain même d'une fête qui a duré toute la nuit! »

En effet, cette année les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Rassurez-vous ! Voldemort avait été neutralisé l'été dernier et plus aucun danger ne pesait sur le monde sorcier - tout du moins pour le moment. Non, ce qui avait obligé les élèves à rester au château était aussi banal qu'une seule chute de neige, imposante, certes, mais rien de plus. Cela avait justement surpris Harry lorsque la nouvelle avait été annoncée. Les sorciers pouvaient voler sur des balais, soigner mille tourments grâce à des potions (mais malheureusement pour lui toujours pas les gueules de bois) et j'en passe, mais la neige semblait leur poser problème. Le train ne pouvait pas quitter la gare de l'école et la seule cheminée pouvant servir de moyen de transport se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui ne voulait sûrement pas voir défiler pendant plusieurs jours des centaines d'élèves et leurs valises. « Je suis persuadé qu'il est même content de la situation… » pensa le gryffondor qui courait maintenant vers le hall. Il est vrai qu'en bon directeur, Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser des activités diverses pour divertir les élèves pendant cette période qui était tout de même des vacances: courses de traineau, patinage sur le lac et concours de bonhomme de neige étaient de sortie. Mais la plus importante célébration avait été la fête de fin d'année, durant la soirée du 31 décembre. Le buffet de la fête n'était censé comporter aucune boisson alcoolisée mais, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, quelques fioles avaient dû passer outre les contrôles de Rusard. Et maintenant le célèbre Harry Potter se retrouvait à courir dans le château, espérant ne pas arriver en retard au second plus important événement organisé par le directeur: la cérémonie du « Bon Commencement ».

Afin de commencer la nouvelle année de la meilleure des façons, le directeur avait demandé à chaque élève de penser à une bonne résolution. Ensuite, lors de cette cérémonie organisée durant la matinée du 1 janvier, chacun devrait présenter et s'engager à suivre sa résolution devant l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard.

« C'est une idée stupide ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde dira la même chose et qu'ils en auront tous marre après avoir écouté ne serait-ce que dix fois les mêmes idées vides de toute sincérité ! » Harry broyait déjà du noir alors qu'il n'était réveillé que depuis dix minutes. En plus, son mal de tête ne le laissait pas réfléchir clairement et il passa cinq bonnes minutes supplémentaires devant la porte de la Grande Salle à se demander s'il était bien au bon endroit vu que la porte ne lui disait vraiment rien… Ce n'était pas la seule chose dont il ne se rappelait pas : son beau discours, sa résolution ainsi que le déroulement de la nuit dernière. Il élaborait, toujours debout devant la porte, plusieurs théories de ce qu'il aurait pu faire la nuit dernière, tel qu'une bataille de petit-four avec Ron et Seamus, assister au sermon de Hermione à Fred et Georges pour avoir introduit de l'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'école… Finalement, il se décida et entra dans la salle (qui heureusement pour lui était bien la bonne !).

Harry entra dans la pièce sans vraiment avoir repris son souffle. Evidemment, toute l'assistance se retourna vers lui avec des regards désapprobateurs, sauf Dumbledore qui continuait de fixer la jeune fille de première année rouge de honte, qui avait été coupé dans son discours par l'ouverture des portes. Elle reprit finalement la parole, encouragée par le directeur, et Ron fit rapidement signe à son ami pour qu'il vienne s'installer à ses côtés. Malgré son effort pour se faire le plus discret possible pendant qu'il avancé pour aller s'asseoir, à chaque rangée d'élèves devant laquelle il passait, des regards choqués, moqueurs, déçus et même dégoutés se tournaient vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe? C'est quand même pas si grave, j'ai seulement un petit quart d'heure de retard... Oh non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi! - chuchota Harry lorsqu'il avait rejoint ses amis qui, eux aussi, le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Au fait toi, tu aurais pu me réveiller tout de même ! lança-t-il au rouquin.

\- Je… je l'ai fait. Tu as grogné et tu as répondu que tu te levais de suite… - répondit Ron, apparemment toujours captivé par autre chose que la conversation.

\- Mais enfin Ron ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais me croire quand je dis ça ! En plus…

\- Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ton léger retard que tout le monde à cette réaction... - le coupa Hermione qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté le début de la discussion. A mon avis ce serait plutôt... - elle regarda Ron sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

\- Mais putain mec où est-ce que tu as trouvé ÇA!? - demanda le rouquin qui sembla se réveiller d'un coup en pointant du doigt d'un air méprisant la cravate que porté Harry »

Celui-ci regarda le fameux bout de tissu et ses deux amis virent son visage devenir extrêmement blanc, et pas à cause de son état physique : par Merlin, à qui appartenait cette cravate verdâtre et où était la sienne !?


	2. M-a-l-e-n-t-e-n-d-u

**M-a-l-e-n-t-e-n-d-u...**

 _\- Mais putain mec où est-ce que tu as trouvé ÇA!? - demanda le rouquin qui sembla se réveiller d'un coup en pointant du doigt d'un air méprisant la cravate que porté Harry »_

 _Celui-ci regarda le fameux bout de tissu et ses deux amis virent son visage devenir extrêmement blanc, et pas à cause de son état physique : par Merlin, à qui appartenait cette cravate verdâtre et où était la sienne !?_

Horrifié, il commença étrangement à s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait sur l'estrade devant l'assemblée d'élèves. Mais détrompez-vous, il n'était pas soudain fasciné par ces blablas soporifiques ! En fait, il scrutait attentivement les tenues de chaque personne tour à tour afin de découvrir qui avait une cravate rouge parmi la maison Serpentard. Pendant un bon quart d'heure où Ron et Seamus récupéraient le sommeil perdu de la nuit dernière et qu'Hermione, Ginny et Neville commentaient les résolutions de leurs camarades, Harry n'avait toujours pas repéré la moindre erreur vestimentaire.

Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, un détail attira son attention : un élève se baladait sans cravate ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour découvrir l'identité de cette personne, croyez-le ou non, il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir remarqué. En réalité, il pria de tout son cœur pour que l'élève ait seulement oublié sa cravate, l'ait taché avec un toast ou l'ait même fait bruler la nuit dernière, il s'en moquait bien ! Mais bref, tout sauf ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer (à contre cœur, bien sûr !). Pourquoi ? Vous osez demander pourquoi ?! Et bien premièrement parce que cette personne n'était pas de sexe féminin et, surtout, parce que cette personne n'était autre que Draco Malfoy !

Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, il devait forcément y avoir une erreur, une énorme erreur. Premièrement, Malfoy était, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un homme et Harry n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance vers les personnes de son même sexe. Et surtout, c'était un Malfoy ! Même dans le pire de ses états, il n'aurait jamais pu faire… quoi que ce soit en rapport avec lui ! Il commençait seulement à se rassurer lorsque le regard de Malfoy croisa le sien, alors que ce dernier continuait de parler sur l'estrade, et le gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rougir et d'immédiatement baisser les yeux en direction de ses chaussures.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Il n'y a pas de quoi réagir comme ça ! C'est un m-a-l-e-n-t-e-n-d-u… - pensa Harry furieux contre lui-même ».

Il respira profondément, reprit du courage et releva la tête. Apparemment, Malfoy ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et afficha cette fois-ci un sourire malicieux au coin de ses lèvres. Le brun continua de le regardait en essayant de réagir le moins possible face à cette situation qu'il trouvait de plus en plus incommodante.

Lorsque le Serpentard eut enfin terminé son discours, il se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa place comme si de rien n'était. Pendant qu'il marchait, notre héro continuait de le fixer mais plus pour la même raison : depuis quand cet imbécile avait un corps si attirant ?! Harry ne put s'empêcher de goûter des yeux la peau douce qui se laissait voir sur sa nuque, ni de dessinait des yeux la fine silhouette de ses hanches et, malgré la cape de sorcier noir qu'il portait, il parvient tout de même à distinguer les deux formes fermes et rebondies que formaient ses fesses sous le tissu. Ce fut alors Hermione qui dut le secouer pour qu'il revienne à lui alors que Dumbledore l'appelait pour qu'il vienne se tenir à présent devant ses camarades.  
Harry se leva et avança d'un pas peu convaincu jusqu'à l'estrade. Il ne resta que quelques secondes, les seules que son état physique et mental lui concevaient à cet instant, et déclara:

« Pour cette nouvelle année, je m'engage à ne plus jamais boire ! »

La cérémonie fut enfin finie à midi et tous la masse d'élèves se divisa pour que chacun profite de cette fin de matinée ensoleillée comme bon leur semblait. Tous affichaient un sourire joyeux, optimiste en ce premier jour de l'année et encore tout excité par leur bonne résolution bidon. Sauf Harry semblait ne pas être particulièrement de bonne humeur, malgré les efforts d'Hermione et de Ron (enfin, surtout d'Hermione) pour lui remonter le moral.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à toute cette histoire, il y en a toujours une…

Mais Hermione, apparemment personne ne m'a vu de toute la nuit et je ne me souviens plus de rien !

C'est vrai mais je pense qu'Hermione a raison, elle a TOUJOURS raison - lança Ron à son ami. Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, jamais tu n'aurais pu faire quoi ce soit avec un mec, et encore moins avec celui-là ! Et puis je pense pas qu'il aurait été consentant lui non plus de toute façon ! - Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Harry, n'écoutes pas cette… chose rouquine ! Toi agit comme si de rien n'était. Fais comme d'habitude. De toute façon, si cette cravate est vraiment à lui, je pense que Malfoy essayera de la récupérer prochainement alors CALMES TOI ! »

Hermione avait raison, la meilleure option était d'attendre et de voir qu'elle serait la réaction du blond. Et si Harry se présentait face à Malfoy pour lui rendre une cravate qui n'était finalement pas la sienne ? La situation n'en serait que plus gênante encore…

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula normalement : Seamus partit se coucher juste après le repas de midi, Hermione obligea Ron à l'accompagner à la bibliothèque et Harry se prélassait au bord du lac dans un coin tranquille, histoire de faire passer ce mal de tête insupportable. Il aimait cet endroit isolé et essayait souvent de distinguer à travers l'eau noiratre les créatures qui peuplées l'endroit. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule chose qu'il put voir fut les reflets de trois serpentards debout derrière lui, doit un ne portant pas de cravate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? – demanda Harry d'un air dédaigneux sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Je crois que tu le sais très bien. Rends-moi ma cravate. »


	3. A la recherche des souvenirs perdus

**A la recherche des souvenirs perdus**

C'était donc vrai, cette fichue cravate était bien celle de Malfoy. Pendant un court instant, Harry aurait souhaité s'être trompé et ne pas avoir raison. De toutes les personnes présentes la nuit dernière, de tous les Serpentards ayant assistés à la fête, quelle était le pourcentage de probabilité qu'il s'agisse bien de la cravate de Malfoy ? Je suis d'accord, les chances étaient infimes mais Harry avait toujours eut le don de tomber sur cette « chance ». Mais minute ! Peut-être que Malfoy bluffait ! Malgré ses efforts pour que cette histoire de cravate ne fasse pas encore plus de bruit que lors de son interruption dans la grande salle (enfin, si c'était possible), Harry était persuadé que toute l'école était au courant. Il avait même surpris Seamus et Dean laisser des paries sur le ou la propriétaire de cette fichue cravate. Malfoy n'était sûrement pas passé à côté des commérages et était peut-être en train de lui tendre un piège pour le ridiculiser encore plus. Peut-être même qu'il connaissait le véritable propriétaire ! Mais quelque chose disait à Harry que Malfoy ne mentait pas. Il la sortit donc de la poche de sa cape et la lui tendit sans rien dire. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'ils le laissent enfin seul.

« Je pensais tout de même que tu me la rapporterais de toi-même – ajouta le blond pendant qu'il rajustait son nœud de cravate - Ou tu voulais peut-être la garder en souvenir ?

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite, son sang bouillir et sa respiration accélérer. Son mal de tête était toujours présent et il voulait être seul, isolé du monde entier et surtout de Malfoy. Pourtant, on ne change pas ses bonnes vieilles habitudes (surtout que cela ne faisait pas partit de ses résolutions de cette année) et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre :

\- Je suis tout de même étonné, vu la façon dont tu époussetais tes vêtements après que je te démolisse la figure, je pensais que tu voudrais au moins la laver avant de la reporter. Attention, je pourrais te transmettre en truc de purement Gryffondor, comme le courage.

Plutôt fière de sa réplique, Harry redirigea son regard vers le lac en attendant que le trio vert et argent déguerpisse avec un blond outré se battant avec sa cravate à leur tête. Pourtant, il sentait toujours leur présence dans son dos. Malfoy reprit, cette fois-ci d'une voix plus légère qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, cela ne pouvait rien signaler de bon :

\- Mais enfin, cette période est révolue, tu ne crois pas ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, tu crois vraiment que ce simple contact va me gêner ? On a pourtant fait bien pire…

Les poings serrés, le Survivant essayait de garder le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait. Il était face à un dilemme : soit il faisait comme si de rien n'était s'en rentrer dans le jeu de Malfoy, soit il le confrontait afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé la nuit dernière. Sa raison lui soufflait de rester raisonnable et de ne pas répliquer, mais malheureusement pour elle sa colère criait plus fort et Harry se leva pour pousser Malfoy en lâchant :

\- La ferme Malfoy. Je suis pas d'humeur. Tu aurais dû rajouter à tes résolutions d'être moins con, ça au moins ça m'aurait impressionné.

\- Parce que qu'il faut encore que je t'impressionne ? Je n'en ai pas assez fait hier soir ?

S'en était trop. Il voulait tout savoir, maintenant, tout de suite. Il DEVAIT savoir. Il était furieux. Et même si Malfoy n'était pas la personne la plus qualifié pour rassurer Harry, il fallait qu'il le demande :

\- Tu vas enfin finir par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?!

Crabbe et Goyle firent un pas en arrière lorsqu'ils virent dans le regard du Survivant de petites étincelles crépiter de colère. Pourtant, le troisième d'entre eux semblait calme et plutôt amusé.

\- Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on dit, tu as tout oublié ? Comme c'est dommage… C'était pourtant une nuit mémorable… Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Tu ne te souviens donc pas être venu vers moi complètement saoul en me demandant de te faire mien ?

Harry ne savait apparemment plus quoi dire, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant, Malfoy semblait bien décidé à tout lui expliquer maintenant, et ceux dans les moindres détails.

\- … et la manière dont tu te frottais a moi comme une bête sauvage ? Tu sais, tu as un regard si lubrique quand tu es saoul qu'il est difficile de te reconnaitre. Et ta voix, Mmm… que dire sur ces doux gémissements que tu poussais pendant que je te pre-

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry s'était déjà jeté à sa gorge pour essayer de le faire taire à tout jamais. Malheureusement pour lui, Hagrid qui passait par là les sépara et accompagna le blond à l'infirmerie suite aux coups qu'il avait reçu. Malfoy n'avait pas tort, Harry avait un certain côté sauvage quand il s'emportait.

Un peu plus tard, Harry marchait dans les couloirs du château sans destination précise. Il devait se calmer et pensait. Il n'y avait pas moyen de raconter ça à Ron ni à Hermione, il avait trop honte. Non pas qu'il croyait Malfoy, il avait juste un léger doute… Mais non enfin ! Aucun doute, il était toujours aussi sûr de lui ! Ce con ne disait ça que pour se jouer de lui et lui souhaiter la bonne année en bon Malfoy ! De toute façon, ses amis seraient vite au courant, comme tu le restes de l'école par la suite, de ce petit incident. Harry devait vite trouver une excuse, mais quoi de plus facile. Lui et Malfoy se disputait quotidiennement et cela en finissait souvent aux mains. Il n'aurait qu'à imaginer une réplique cinglante du Serpentard, mettre son énervement incontrôlé sur le compte de sa mauvaise humeur et de son mal de tête et le tour serait joué. Pourtant, concernant sa perte de mémoire, il ne comptait pas non plus rester les bras croisés. Il se souviendrait lui-même de ce qu'il se serait passé et, cela, peu importe le prix…

Cette nuit-là, Harry eut beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir. Les mots de ce satané Malfoy résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Heureusement aucune image ne les accompagnait, même son imagination la plus intense n'aurait pu créer un scénario intime avec un homme, et encore moins avec celui-là !

« C'est tout simplement impossible – pensait-il pendant qu'il se tournait et retournait au milieu des draps – Si je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, et pourquoi je lui ferai confiance d'ailleurs ?! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me souvenir de ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir, et vite !

Il ne comptait pas laisser Malfoy racontait toutes ces conneries à travers Poudlard, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il devait tirer cela au clair, avoir sa propre version de l'histoire. Peut-être avait-t-il trop bu (vu l'état de sa tête tout au long de la journée cela ne faisait aucun doute) et c'était-il emporté après une énième réplique du Serpentard : une pluie de coups aurait suivi et il en aurait perdu sa cravate qu'Harry comptait garder afin d'en tirer partit par la suite son réveil précipité ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de décoder les couleurs et il serait partit avec la mauvaise. Oui, c'était donc cela !

Harry s'apprêtait enfin à essayer de s'endormir quand deux détails traitres l'en empêchèrent :

Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir reçu le moindre coup (demain ce sera une autre histoire…)

Harry n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa propre cravate et avait due en emprunter une à son ami rouquin.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Mais il était toujours hors de question qu'il demande de l'aide à Hermione. Imaginez, si Malfoy avait dit vrai ! Non pas qu'Harry puisse en douter, mais bon… juste au cas où… Mais comment faire pour se rappeler de quelque chose qu'il avait apparemment entièrement raillé de sa mémoire ? En plus, si il l'avait fait, c'était peut-être pour quelque chose, non ?


	4. Le plan

**Le plan**

 _Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Mais il était toujours hors de question qu'il demande de l'aide à Hermione. Imaginez, si Malfoy avait dit vrai ! Non pas qu'Harry puisse en douter, mais bon… juste… au cas où… Mais comment faire pour se rappeler de quelque chose qu'il avait apparemment entièrement raillé de sa mémoire ? En plus, si il l'avait fait, c'était peut-être pour quelque chose, non ?_

Vu l'état d'Harry, la nuit allée être courte, à son grand regret. Après la première partie de la nuit où il ne cessait de se tourner et retourner (et reretourner… enfin, vous me suivez), il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Dès qu'il commençait à être à moitié conscient et à s'endormir lentement, la scène près du lac lui revenait par flash, teintée de blond : « Je n'en ai pas assez fait hier soir ? », « C'était pourtant une nuit mémorable… », « … que dire sur ces doux gémissements que tu poussais ». Harry rouvrit les yeux en sursaut, s'en était trop. Si il n'allait pas dormir, autant le faire pour une bonne raison !

Il décida de s'activer à trouver une solution. En bon sorcier qu'il était, il commença à se remémorer plusieurs sorts qu'il avait découvert dans des livres concernant l'apprentissage du métier d'Auror. Le souci, c'était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment les mettre en pratique et qu'il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Hermione. Il était toujours exclus de lui expliquer sa « conversation » (son altercation plutôt !) avec Malfoy, et il se voyait mal aller la voir demain matin lors du petit déjeuné en lui lançant un : « Salut 'Mione, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques comment réaliser ces sorts de niveau professionnel. Tu comprends, sans ton aide, je risque la perte de mémoire totale. Comment ? Nooooon, aucun rapport avec l'autre soir, voyons ! Non… Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni quand, ni où j'en aurai besoin. Top secret tu comprends… Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ? ». Même accompagné du meilleur sourire d'ange ou du plus tendre regard de chien battu, il n'avait aucune chance. En plus, elle le tiendrait encore plus à l'œil ! Non définitivement, les enchantements ne feraient sûrement pas l'affaire et il n'était pas assez fou pour les tenter sur lui-même sans aucune expérience de peur de VRAIMENT perdre le peu de faculté de mémorisation qu'il lui restait. Il lui fallait autre chose. Il en était de même pour les potions, il n'était pas fou au point d'essayer dans faire une tout seul. Il risquait, que dis-je il risquait !, c'était l'empoisonnement à coup sûr !

Sa pensée chaque fois plus brumeuse, avec l'aide de son sommeil et de son reste de gueule de bois, se dirigea donc vers des méthodes moins fiables - mais sûrement moins dangereuses - du monde Moldu. Malheureusement (encore ! décidément il a vraiment pas de chance !), il avait passé toute sa jeunesse chez des gens bornés (le mot est faible !) et ne trouvait aucun indice de ce côté. Il ne savait pas comment auraient fait des non-sorciers dans sa situation. Il y avait bien le numéro de la voyante qu'Harry avait remarqué pendant les pubs entre deux émissions que regardé Dudley… « Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je divague totalement là ! » pensa Harry, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Il lui restait les films, une bonne source d'inspiration dans le monde Moldu, même si ils étaient souvent tout aussi imaginatifs que le monde sorcier lui-même. Soudain, une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Il l'avait vu dans un film un jour et ça avait eu l'air de fonctionner, enfin, presque.

Harry se releva brutalement dans son lit, se redressant en position assise, et, avec une lueur de victoire - et aussi un petit peu de folie, faillait l'avouer… - dans les yeux, il s'écria : « Voilà la solution ! Je n'ai plus qu'à essayer de recréer la même scène que sous entendait Malfoy avec quelqu'un d'autre et je m'en souviendrais sûrement ! S'il dit vrai, la ressemblance des situations déclenchera un déclic dans ma mémoire et mes souvenirs reviendront ! ». Evidemment, son auditoire nocturne fut moins enthousiaste : Seamus se retourna dans son sommeil en grognant et Ron continua de ronfler bruyamment. Mais ça, Harry s'en ficher complétement. Il se recoucha, exténué, et tomba presque instantanément dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Ron avait encore du le réveiller car Harry ne semblait toujours pas décidé à se lever tout seul. Cette fois-ci, il s'arma de patience et insista, comme lui avait recommandé son ami la veille. Toutes les deux minutes, le rouquin vint au chevet de son ami pour essayer de le faire immerger de son sommeil en douceur. Enfin, en douceur, jusqu'à-ce qu'ils soient déjà presque tous près et que Harry n'est toujours pas bougé : voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Ron lui cria qu'il n'était pas sa mère ni son réveil pendant que Seamus et Dean se jetaient sur le lit comme sur un trampoline. Vous pouvez imaginer que notre héro se réveilla encore de superbe humeur…

Une fois dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné, Harry se mit à repenser à sa stratégie concoctée la veille. Il n'était maintenant plus très sûr que lui. Plusieurs détails lui avaient échappé la veille et maintenant, après une courte nuit de sommeil, il avait plusieurs doutes :

Premièrement, comment allait-il faire pour recréer la situation sachant qu'il ne savait PAS ce qu'il s'était passé. Evidemment, il avait les sous-entendus de Malfoy mais pouvait-il vraiment se baser là-dessus ? Son expérience lui disait que non. Et, même sans remettre en cause la bonne foi du Serpentard (comme si ils étaient capables de faire preuve de ça…), Harry avait peut-être mal interprété l'histoire… Non, il n'essayait pas du tout de se convaincre !

Ensuite, il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider dans cette théorie loufoque. Il fallait que ce soit une personne de confiance, mais pas non plus trop proche : La simple idée de faire… quoi que ce soit ! avec Hermione faillit lui faire recracher son jus de citrouille. Oh Mon Dieu, il n'y avait pas pensé plutôt, mais il fallait que ce soit un H-O-M-M-E ! Hermione n'aurait même pas fait l'affaire. Après tout, Malfoy était un homme donc il lui fallait un homme ! Cette fois-ci, Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son toast. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eut beaucoup d'expériences amoureuses, elles s'étaient limitées à quelques baisers et câlins avec Cho et Ginny, mais il était certain de ne pas être gay. Ne le prenez pas mal, il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être. C'était impossible ! Pourquoi ? Heuu… et bien… Il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur ses camarades de classe, jamais eu aucune perturbation hormonale dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, jamais trouver d'hommes subjectivement beaux ni avait été attiré par l'un d'eux (oui, il a déjà oublié qu'il a relooké Draco hier matin pendant son discours, pitié, pour sa santé mentale ne le lui rappelez pas !)… Bref. Ça n'allait pas cette idée. Il lui aurait fallu une connaissance masculine, gay, de confiance, non Serpentard - Harry voulait bien une situation similaire, mais fallait pas abuser - et consentante (autre chose sur votre commande Monsieur ?). Mais il était vraiment désespéré… Dooooonc, en admettant juste une micro seconde qu'il mette à exécution son plan, cela ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses compagnons de chambre il ne voulait risquer de perdre ses amis à cause de cette histoire.

Tout d'un coup, il repensa à ce mec qui lui tourné autour depuis quelques mois. C'était un Serdaigle, plutôt mignon (à part ça notre Harry est parfaitement objectif ! Je vous jure…), mince mais apparemment pas sportif, assez maniéré et on ne peut plus consentant vu l'insistance avec laquelle il avait harcelé Harry. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait rien de ce type. Il avait toujours essayé de le repousser tout en restant poli. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom…

Harry continuait de douter quand son regard croisa distraitement la table des vert et argent. « Non mais je rêve ! Il ne me quitte pas des yeux ! ». En effet, Malfoy surveillait Harry du coin de l'œil depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et, dès qu'il vit qu'il le regardait, lui lança un sourire taquin tout en soulevant son sourcil droit. « Mais il me provoque en plus ! Cette fois-ci, c'est la guerre !» pensa Harry en datant son record de vitesse d'avalage de toast et en se levant. Il se moquait des quelques éléments douteux de son plan. « La fin justifie les moyens ! », Harry lui renvoya un regard noir et déterminait et se leva pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée.


	5. Choqué !

_En effet, Malfoy surveillait Harry du coin de l'œil depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et, dès qu'il vit qu'il le regardait, lui lança un sourire taquin tout en soulevant son sourcil droit. « Mais il me provoque en plus ! Cette fois-ci, c'est la guerre !» pensa Harry en datant son record de vitesse d'avalage de toast et en se levant. Il se moquait des quelques éléments douteux de son plan. « La fin justifie les moyens ! », Harry lui renvoya un regard noir et déterminait et se leva pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée._

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans l'une des serres de botaniques, avec le reste de leur camarades Gryffondors et Serdaigle. « Ça tombe bien, pensa Harry alors qu'il épiait discrètement la cible de son plan. Il faut que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur lui avant de faire la moindre manœuvre… ». Mais après un bon quart d'heure, il en conclut que ce garçon était ennuyant au possible ! Il n'avait strictement AUCUNE attitude intéressante : il faisait exactement ce qu'il lui était demandé, lisait les pages qu'ils devaient lire, prenait des notes, aucun bavardage… Très vite, l'esprit d'Harry s'envola loin de la serre, alors qu'il continuait à le regarder d'un œil distrait. Comment faire pour séduire ce type et arriver à ses fins ? Harry n'avait pas vraiment du séduire Cho ou Ginny et les seules idées qui lui venait été très niaises… Envoyer des fleurs, offrir des chocolats, écrire une lettre d'amour enflammée… Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Harry. « Je n'ai aucun genre en fait ! », il soupira en regardant à travers les verres de la serre. Comment faire pour séduire un HOMME ? Ces idées, aussi classiques soient-elles, pourraient plaire à certaines filles (tout du moins il l'espérait, sinon il serait vraiment en manque d'idée pour ses futures conquêtes !) mais était-ce le cas pour un homme ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Le cours passa assez rapidement, ainsi que le reste de la matinée. Notre héros resta plongé dans ses pensées, Hermione prenait frénétiquement des notes et Ron somnolait avec un filet de bave qui manquait de couler de sa bouche ouverte. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Harry sembla enfin se réveiller. Il laissa ses drôles d'idées de côté et décida de déconnecter ne serait-ce que le temps de la pause. Il discuta avec Seamus et Ron du nouveau balai qui allait bientôt sortir, aida le rouquin à supplier Hermione pour pouvoir copier ses cours de la matinée. Tout sembla tellement normal qu'il failli partir comme à son habitude en voyant l'un des Serdaigle se diriger vers sa table. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard provocateur de Malfoy qu'il se ravisa et attendit que le Serdaigle arrive à son niveau.

« Bonjour Harry - lança ce dernier d'une voix mélodieuse.

\- Heu… B-b'jour… Heu…

\- Marcus, je m'appelle Marcus.

\- Ou-oui, évidemment, Marcus… Je le savais… - Harry se mit à rougir alors que l'autre homme laissait percevoir un petit sourire. Il n'avait aucun souvenir que ce type s'appelait Marcus. Vraiment aucun. Et le plus honteux, c'est qu'Harry était sûr que ce dernier le savait. Il ne lui avait décidemment porté aucun intérêt.

\- Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Harry ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il bondit littéralement de sa chaise et suivit rapidement Marcus en direction de la porte, histoire de disparaitre le plus rapidement possible. Car malgré le bruit et l'ambiance habituelle de la Grande Salle, beaucoup de ses camarades et même d'élèves d'autres maisons avait remarqué cette petite conversation. Jamais Harry n'avait jamais parlé avec lui depuis qu'il avait compris que ce dernier voulait sûrement autre chose que de la camaraderie inter-maison: il l'avait toujours évité, simulé une conversation avec Ron, disparu dans un passage secret… « Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous commencer à parler maintenant » pensa Harry quand la porte se referma derrière lui. « Déjà que plusieurs ragots circulent au sujet de la nuit du réveillon, maintenant ça… L'année commence bien ! ». Le Gryffondor continuait à brouiller du noir lorsque Marcus s'arrêta devant lui. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'un des couloirs proches de la bibliothèque, désert la plupart du temps et surtout pendant l'heure des repas. Puis il se retourna, et là, Harry eut un choc.

Où était passé ce jeune homme tendre et courtisant qui essayé de l'aborder depuis quelques mois ? Devant lui, Harry découvrit une toute autre personne. Toujours le même physique : grand, mince, cheveux châtains, teint assez pale, yeux marrons chocolats… Mais ce regard, il ne le connaissait pas. Un regard perçant, prédateur, un sourire assez inquiétant du point de vue d'Harry. C'était comme si Colin Crivey s'était subitement transformé en Draco Malfoy. Vous imaginez le choc ? Vous êtes choqués ? Bah Harry était pareil, totalement pétrifié.

« Je… Oui, donc… qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? - demanda Harry. Parler avait été sa meilleure idée pour se redonner contenance, même si ses balbutiements avaient tout gâché.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu me veux. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu ne me lâches pratiquement pas des yeux depuis ce matin ?

Harry resta sans voix, bouche bée. Merde, il n'avait pas été assez discret. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire maintenant ? Son cerveau l'avait abandonné depuis qu'il avait vu le regard affamé que Marcus lui jeté. Une idée Harry, une idée, vite, n'importe quoi !

\- Je… Heu… C'est-à-dire, que… Hemm… (Bravo Harry ! Pour l'argument du siècle on repassera ! ).

Il s'était reculé jusqu'à être dos au mur alors que Marcus s'approchait toujours plus de lui, toujours avec ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tais-toi Harry, tu es tellement mignon quand tu ne sais plus quoi dire. »

Et sans plus attendre, Marcus lui vola un baiser. Mais attention, pas le baiser chaste de l'amoureux de longue date qui séduit enfin sa belle, mais plutôt le baiser violent de l'amant passionné qui a enfin réussi à faire tomber sa proie dans ses griffes. Harry, quant à lui, n'était plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit. D'un côté, parce que les mains de Marcus tenaient les siennes bien fermement au-dessus de sa tête, mais aussi parce que sa raison l'avait laissait tombé pour partir en courant. Le baiser se prolongea. La langue du Serdaigle vint se faufiler entre les lèvres d'Harry, l'une de ses jambes vint s'immiscer entre les siennes, son corps brulant se colla contre celui du Gryffondor, dissimulant mal l'érection de celui-ci contre la cuisse d'Harry.

Puis soudain Marcus s'arrêta, se recula avec un soupire, qui ressemblait plus à un grognement, pour se retenir de lui re-sauter dessus et déclara tout en s'éloignant.

« Ce soir, tour d'astronomie, 23h00. »

Harry, quant à lui, resta appuyé contre le mur, le souffle haletant, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et une bosse dans son pantalon. Il n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était bloqué sur une seule et même pensée : « Putain, ce que c'était bon ! ».


	6. Marcus, l'occlumancie tu connais ?

_« Ce soir, tour d'astronomie, 23h00. »_

 _Harry, quant à lui, resta appuyé contre le mur, le souffle haletant, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et une bosse dans son pantalon. Il n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était bloqué sur une seule et même pensée : « Putain, ce que c'était bon ! »._

Pendant ce temps, comme Harry l'avait prévu, la Grande Salle était agitée par des commérages en tout genre. Que se passait-il ? Les rumeurs étaient-elles vraies ? Pourquoi le survivant n'avait-il pas repoussé Marcus comme d'habitude ? Les Gryffondors passèrent rapidement à autre chose, ils avaient l'avantage de pouvoir demander plus de détails à leur camarade autour d'un bon feu dans la salle commune après coup. Les Serdaigles semblaient étrangement fières d'eux, même s'ils ne savaient pas plus que les autres ce qu'il se passait, mais il faut dire que tout le monde parlait de l'un des leurs… Les Poufsouffles rêvaient déjà d'une future alliance inter-maison à laquelle ils seraient peut-être conviés par la suite ! Et… il y avait les Serpentards. Ils s'en donnaient vraiment à cœur joie : tous les ragots qu'ils avaient entendu ces derniers temps resurgirent, les théories fusèrent, les prochaines plaisanteries (de mauvais gout, évidemment !) s'élaboraient. Seul Draco Malfoy ne faisait pas parti de la fête, au grand étonnement de ses amis.

« T'en penses quoi toi, Draco ? - demanda Blaise.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Potter est bi ? - Pansy Parkinson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être toute excitée à cette idée. Cette fille était franchement bizarre…

Malfoy releva les yeux de son assiette pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu Potter et cet imbécile de Serdaigle - Mark... quoi déjà ? - quitter précipitamment la Grande Salle. Il essaya d'afficher son air le plus indifférent possible et répondit :

\- Pansy chérie, comment veux-tu que Potter soit bi ? Je suis persuadé qu'à son niveau de connaissance en la matière il ne sache même pas ce que cela veut dire. »

Les rires suivirent sa déclaration et les commérages reprirent parmi les autres élèves, laissant Draco retourner à la contemplation de son assiette. Pour être honnête, ils mourraient d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait, comme tous les autres. Ils avaient d'abord essayé de démêler le faux du vrai parmi les histoires de ses camarades de table mais il avait laissé tomber l'idée. Potter devait bien être le seul à autant inspirer les autres élèves. Etait-il au courant que l'une de ses histoires le mentionnait lui et un centaure ? Sûrement pas encore, sinon il ne serait sans doute pas sorti de sa tanière rouge et or de la journée… Draco avait décidemment arrêté d'écouter après avoir entendu celle-ci. La vérité, c'est que Draco Malfoy, le plus intelligent des Serpentards, le modèle de réflexion, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait raté. Il était allé voir Potter, avait fait des sous-entendus que même lui pouvait comprendre malgré son manque de neurones, avait fait courir des rumeurs, n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder à son grand malheur. Et puis… Potter l'ignorait royalement et faisait des cachoteries avec un Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué pour arriver à un tel résultat ? Potter n'était décidemment pas drôle…

« J'ai oublié quelque chose au dortoir. Je vous rejoins plus tard. »

Draco se leva et partit en direction de la sortie. Ses amis le regardèrent bizarrement, Malfoy n'oubliait jamais rien et n'allait presque nulle part seul.

« Il a un plan… - lança Blaise en baissant la voix d'un air conspirateur.

\- Génial ! Avec un peu de chance il pourra nous ramener plus d'infos - continua Pansy. Au fait, vous avez entendu celle où Potter… ».

Et effectivement, Malfoy avait un plan. Pas très politiquement correct mais, que voulez-vous, cela ne fait pas franchement parti des nombreuses qualités des Serpentards. Dans la guerre, il avait dû apprendre deux disciplines des plus utiles : l'occlumancie et la légilimancie. Et il comptait bien s'en servir. S'il n'arrivait pas à temps pour écouter leur conversation, il n'aurait qu'à les employer. Il continua à marcher en se demandant où ils avaient bien pu se mettre lorsqu'il vit trottiner Potter hors d'un couloir, quelques mètres plus loin, le rouge aux joues. Il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller mais se ravisa. Essayer de lire les pensées de Potter serait une idée stupide, il savait pertinemment que le Sauveur du monde sorcier était un as en la matière - heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs - et qu'il risquerait simplement de se faire démasquer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver l'autre imbécile de Serdaigle.

Malfoy avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirigea sans être vu vers le couloir que venait de quitter Harry une minute plus tôt et se mit à réfléchir. Le couloir était désert, jamais personne ne passait par là, il n'y avait que de vieilles salles de classe, une entrée secondaire pour la bibliothèque et… des toilettes. L'instinct d'un Malfoy n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il s'avança donc silencieusement vers ces dernières et prononça un _Silencio_ avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer. Au tout début, il ne remarqua rien. L'endroit semblait désert mais, en tendant l'oreille, Draco perçu quelque chose. Un bruit étouffé, un léger soupire, suivit de quelques grognements rauques. Il distingua l'origine du bruit, des pieds étaient visibles au bas de la porte de la troisième cabine, et se glissa dans celle adjacente. Alors qu'il venait de refermer la porte en bois, un gémissement de plaisir plus bruyant se fit entendre, ce qui valut un sursaut à Malfoy.

« Pas évident de se concentrer avec Mark-truc à côté en train de prendre son pied » pensa Malfoy. Mais il était tout de même un peu rassuré, il n'avait distingué qu'une paire de pied sous la porte, et Potter devait être loin vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait lorsqu'il l'avait croisé. Il ferma les yeux, essaya de contenir la rage qui commençait à bouillir au fond de lui et sortit sa baguette. « Au moins dans cet état-là, je suis sûr que son esprit ne va pas trop me bloquer le passage. Comme si il en était capable… ». Soudain, Malfoy se sentit transporté quelque part. Poudlard, quelques minutes plus tôt, le couloir qu'il venait de parcourir pour atteindre les toilettes. « Bingo ! - pensa Malfoy en reconnaissant l'endroit. J'avais raison, rien ne peut échapper à l'enquête de Draco Malfoy, je suis le meilleur, je suis… PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! ». La, juste devant lui, ou plutôt dans son esprit, Malfoy vit une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas croire : Potter, Mark-machin, leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs jambes, leurs putains d'érections dans leurs pantalons ! Puis cette phrase « _Ce soir, tour d'astronomie, 23h00._ ».

Le cri de jouissance du Serdaigle ramena Malfoy dans le monde réel, sans que celui-ci ne lutte vraiment pour rester dans ce souvenir. Il se laissa tomber sur la cuvette des toilettes, qui heureusement pour lui était fermée. Il entendit son voisin de cabine se rhabiller, se laver les mains puis quitter la pièce tranquillement. Le pauvre imbécile ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il ne savait pas qui était de l'autre côté de la cloison de bois, il ne savait pas qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort car… « PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ JE VAIS LE TUER ! » - Ah !, Draco Malfoy avait vraisemblablement retrouvé l'usage de la parole.


	7. Cauchemar érotique

_Le pauvre imbécile ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il ne savait pas qui était de l'autre côté de la cloison de bois, il ne savait pas qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort car… « PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ JE VAIS LE TUER ! » - Ah !, Draco Malfoy avait vraisemblablement retrouvé l'usage de la parole._

Harry quitta rapidement le couloir, Marcus ayant déjà disparu de son champs de vision, et se dirigea vers le septième étage. Enfin, presque. Il commença par s'arrêter au sixième, chercha sa salle commune qui avait vraisemblablement disparu, se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans le bon couloir, ni au bon étage, monta au septième et supplia presque la Grosse Dame de lui ouvrir tout en lui donnant le mot de passe.

La pièce était différente à cette heure-ci de la journée. Elle était étrangement silencieuse, presque trop même. Harry aimait cette ambiance bon enfant et chaleureuse qui y régnait dans la soirée, surtout en hiver, quand le feu crépite dans la cheminée et que Ron et lui jouent aux échecs pendant qu'Hermione est plongée dans sa lecture. Mais pour être honnête, à ce moment précis, Harry n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de l'ambiance de la salle commune ! Il traversa la pièce en cinquième vitesse, monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs deux par deux et claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. S'en suivit un déshabillage express et il se jeta littéralement dans la douche, en réglant la température sur froid polaire. « C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! » pensa-t-il alors que l'eau glaciale calmait peu à peu son érection qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant toute sa course. Après quelques minutes, il referma le robinet et le jet se réduisit jusqu'à s'arrêter, mais il ne sortit pas tout de suite.

Harry aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté là, sous l'eau froide, risquant d'attraper une pneumonie à cause de la température, et ensuite debout dans le douche, les mains appuyées contre le mur, à contempler les carreaux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Il se posait trop de questions et elles étaient trop nombreuses à ne pas trouver de réponses : pourquoi Marcus n'était-il plus le même ? Pourquoi Harry ne se rappelait-il toujours pas de cette fameuse nuit du 31 décembre ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé et que se passerait-il s'il décidait de venir à la tour d'astronomie ce soir-même ? Mais cela l'arrangé dans le fond, lui empêchant de se poser la seule question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait fait autant d'effet ? Le Gryffondor décida de sécher les cours de l'après-midi, qui venait d'ailleurs tout juste de commencer. Il dirait à Ron et Hermione qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il avait préféré rester au lit, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. « C'est ça, je dois sûrement couver quelque chose, c'est juste un manque de vitamines et de sommeil... (NdA : Non mais t'es sérieux Harry ?! T'en as d'autres des excuses comme ça ?! ) » se dit-il intérieurement en se glissant dans les draps de son lit après s'être mis un bas de pyjama. Cette fois-ci, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir et il put enfin récupérer un peu après sa nuit d'insomnie. Enfin…

 _« « Tais-toi, tu es tellement mignon quand tu ne sais plus quoi dire ». Bah bravo ! Voilà que je me mets même à rêver de ça, je suis fichu… Mais minute, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dis ça ? C'était pas ma réplique ! » Pourtant, c'était bien Harry qui avait les mains contre le mur, puis la jambe entre celles de son partenaire et la langue dans sa bouche. « Et merde… Mais je suis frustré pour rêver de ça ou quoi ?! Mais… Pfff… Ce que c'est bon… Et puis c'est qu'un rêve après tout, juste encore un peu… » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se demandait si son subconscient ne ferait pas mieux de le réveiller. Et il aurait peut-être dû pour sa santé mentale, car il remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas Marcus qui avait le dos plaqué contre le mur. C'était bel et bien Malfoy, mais Harry s'imaginait d'une toute autre facette de ce dernier. Les yeux clos, les joues rosies, les mains emprisonnées fortement au-dessus de sa tête par celle de Harry, les tremblements de son corps contre le sien alors qu'il glissait sa main libre sous sa chemise pour caresser son ventre… « STOOOP ! Marcus n'a pas fait ça ! Mais pourquoi j'improvise ?! »._

Harry se réveilla en sueur, un peu traumatisé, mais heureusement son subconscient avait finalement décidé de le réveiller vu la tournure que prenait les choses (NdA : je sais, on le déteste tous pour cette initiative stupide…). Il sembla troublé par quelque chose, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il chercha donc ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Quelque chose le chiffonnait toujours, mais il décida de ne pas lui accorder d'importance, et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Le dernier cours de la journée venait de se terminer… Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à venir le chercher… Il fallait qu'il s'habille avant qu'ils arrivent… « Et puis merde… » pensa Harry alors qu'il osait enfin baisser le regard vers son pantalon de pyjama dans lequel il se sentait trop à l'étroit. Voilà ce qui le perturbé depuis son réveil : une fière érection induite lâchement par un rêv- cauchemar érotique! Oui mesdames et messieurs, cela existe ! Un cauchemar érotique traître… Cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était juste à cause du choc, vous comprenez ? Il pensait trop à ce satané de Serpentard depuis deux jours et puis il y avait Marcus et sa fichue bouche et son esprit avait dû s'y perdre et puis… et puis oui, il était jeune et en manque (mais ne lui répétez pas que j'ai dit ça !). Il se leva donc d'un air lamentable et repartit en direction de la salle de bain, ses habits de rechange sous le bras, en trainant les pieds de désespoir. « Moi qui déteste me doucher à l'eau froide… ».

Harry croisa ses amis dans la salle commune, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller le chercher dans le dortoir.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! - Hermione lui hurla littéralement dessus alors qu'elle l'attrapait par les épaules pour le secouer. Harry n'était pas sûr de s'il s'agissait d'un hurlement de préoccupation ou d'énervement pour avoir manqué les cours.

\- Ça va Hermione, laisses le respirer un peu… - lança Ron en la forçant à lâcher prise, mais c'était en réalité pour la remplacer et le secouer de plus belle - MAIS COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE ÇA ?! On avait cours de potions avec les Serpentards cette aprèm' ! Tu m'as abandonné ! J'étais seul au moooooonde !

\- J-je ne me sentais pas très bien… Et ça risque pas de s'améliorer si tu continues à me secouer comme ça…

\- Désolé vieux… - répondit le rouquin qui le lâcha, mais sûrement à contre cœur. Il avait tellement souffert en potions, un petit mal de tête ne serait jamais pire que la souffrance que Ron avait dû endurer !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça allait plutôt bien ce midi - demanda la jeune fille, étonnamment calme par rapport à il y a une minute.

\- Je sais pas, disons que ça m'a pris tout d'un coup et j'ai préféré rester ici et faire une petite sieste. C'est sûrement un manque de sommeil ne t'en fait pas, je vais déjà mieux.

\- Et il voulait quoi l'autre type de Serdaigle tout à l'heure ?

\- _Merde, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps_ … - pensa Harry alors qu'il cherchait une bonne excuse. Et bien il… il voulait me demander de lui donner des courses de DCFM.

\- Des... courses ? - l'interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui. Enfin non ! Des cours ! De l'aide quoi ! » Harry ne put s'empêcher de balbutier. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de dire n'importe quoi s'il voulait avoir l'air crédible. Mais il avait eu une bonne idée, l'excuse des cours de soutient lui permettrait de s'absenter sans se faire soupçonner. « Quoi ?! Parce que je compte m'absenter en plus ?! C'est pas vrai, mais non, je ne m'absente pas du tout, je ne lâche plus Ron d'une semaine maintenant ! Oui, Ron, parce que ne plus lâcher Hermione serait du suicide vu le nombre d'heure qu'elle passe à la bibliothèque ! Il y a trop de danger en dehors de cette pièce pour que je m'y aventure seul! ». Oui, Harry commençait à devenir fou, mais le pire c'est qu'il s'en rendait compte. C'est pourquoi il proposa à ses amis de partir direction le stade de Quidditch, ce que Ron accepta volontiers, ainsi que Hermione après qu'on lui ait promis qu'elle pourrait lire son livre dans les gradins pendant qu'ils voleraient.

Harry avait besoin de se changer les idées, de s'aérer, et il avait toujours réussi à déconnecter sur son balai. Une fois là-bas, le vent lui fit du bien, il ne sentait même pas le froid lui mordre le visage et passa un bon début de soirée, déconnecté de tout. Mais, depuis ce point de vue unique sur le château, une haute tour attirait toujours son attention du coin de l'œil.

 _« Ce soir, tour d'astronomie, 23h00 »_. Décidemment, il aurait vraiment du mal à s'en remettre…


End file.
